Red and Blue Flash
by RanMiyashita
Summary: Momen-momen terakhir yang diingat oleh Captain Marvelous sebelum ia di eksekusi. Ditulis untuk memperingati Fujoshi Independence Day yang ke - 5 (FID#5)
1. I - Last Memories

**Fandom : Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger**

**Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, Angst, Alternate Universe**

**Pair : Captain Marvelous x Joe Gibken**

**Disclaimer : Toei Company**

**Deskripsi Tambahan : Untuk turut serta merayakan Fujoshi Independence Day #5**

**Note : BGM music Track 17 Kaizoku no Hokori wo Kakete 2 (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Music Otakara Box 1)**

**dijamin epic kalau sambil baca sambil dengerin lagunya **

* * *

**I - Last Memories**

Siang itu begitu terik. Matahari menyinari Planet Zephyria dengan seluruh sinarnya yang menyengat kulit. Orang-orang berkumpul di sebuah lapangan yang luas, namun tidak ada pandangan kegembiraan di sana. Hanya mata-mata yang menunjukkan kesedihan, keputusasaan, dan hilangnya harapan. Mata mereka tertuju pada seseorang yang diikat pada sebuah tiang salib besar. Satu-satunya harapan penduduk luar angkasa, pemimpin Super Sentai ke-35 yang sangat berani melawan Zangyack. Ya, Captain Marvelous, detik-detik terakhir eksekusi dirinya di depan publik jagad raya akan segera dimulai,

Marvelous masih dengan mantel merah kebanggaannya yang sudah compang camping itu, tidak terlihat sedikitpun rasa takut di matanya. Suara teriakan para pimpinan Zangyack akan keberhasilannya membunuh Gokaiger dan menangkap hidup-hidup pemimpinnya, sudah tidak ia hiraukan lagi. Satu menit terakhir sebelum ekskusi dimulai, Marvelous mulai mengingat kembali momen momen tak terlupakan yang pernah ia lakukan bersama rekan-rekannya di Gokaiger.

Banyak kenangan yang telah ia buat bersama kelima rekannya di Gokaiger. Tapi baginya, momen bertemu dengan Joe adalah momen yang paling membuatnya bahagia. Masih lekang dalam ingatannya bagaimana ia bertemu Joe, mengajaknya menjadi teman untuk sama-sama mencari _Uchuu Saidai no Otakara_*. Marvelous juga masih ingat ketika Gokaiger baru saja terbentuk oleh dirinya dan Joe. Momen ketika Joe selalu disisinya ketika ia sakit, ketika ia lapar dan Joe selalu memasak untuknya, ketika Gokai Galleon sudah berantakan bak kapal pecah dan Joe tanpa mengeluh selalu merapikan semuanya. Juga saat Joe menangis mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam karena merasa ditipu oleh Zangyack saat menjadi prajurit khusus, Marvelous memeluknya dengan kuat. Joe terasa hangat.

Marvelous hanya tersenyum kecil ketika ia mengingat satu persatu momen indahnya bersama Joe. Apalagi ketika malam yang sangat mengubah hubungan di antara mereka berdua. Suatu malam yang sangat membuat nafsu Marvelous bergejolak tak Joe yang terasa halus, dan helaian rambutnya bagai kain satin berwarna hitam. Marvelous menenggelamkan perasaannya saat menyentuh bibir Joe yang lembut. Suara teriakan dan desahan Joe yang membuat imajinasi Marvelous di malam itu menjadi sangat liar, malah ia ingat di detik-detik terakhir kehidupannya. Malam yang sangat membuat Marvelous bergairah, hingga tak satupun sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Marvelous. Bahkan ia sadar, tak ada yang bisa membuatnya begitu bernafsu memburu cinta selain karena Joe.

"Oh, Joe. Kuharap sekali lagi saja, aku bisa melakukannya denganmu.." Marvelous hanya bergumam pelan sendirian. Ia tahu Joe sudah tiada, tak akan pernah ada yang menolongnya. Begitu juga anggota Gokaiger yang lain. Tak akan akan yang bisa menolongnya. Marvelous telah pasrah dan perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat wajah Joe, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih, Joe, dan kawan-kawanku yang lain, Luka, Hakase, Ahim, Gai. Maafkan aku sebagai kapten yang tidak mampu menepati janji."

Terdengar dari kejauhan, suara para pimpinan Zangyack menyerukan pasukannya untuk menembak Marvelous, tanda eksekusi segera dilakukan dalam hitungan tak lebih dari lima detik. Teriakan para penduduk Planet Zephyria lah yang terdengar di telinga Marvelous, juga tangisan mereka yang hanya bisa menatap satu-satunya harapan mereka melawan Zangyack akan segera hilang.

Dor.

Suara tembakan mulai terdengar. Namun Marvelous tak merasakan apapun dari tubuhnya. Marvelous membuka matanya dan tak ada luka ataupun darah mengalir dari tubuhnya. Tembakan itu muncul bukan dari arah para pengeksekusi, namun dari seseorang berjaket biru, berambut hitam _pony tail_ dan berkulit putih.

Dia adalah Joe Gibken.

*The Greatest Treasure in the Universe / Harta Karun Paling Berharga Sejagad Raya


	2. II - One More Time One More Chance

**Fandom : Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger**

**Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, Romance, Alternate Universe**

**Pair : Captain Marvelous x Joe Gibken**

**Disclaimer : Toei Company**

**Deskripsi Tambahan : Untuk turut serta merayakan Fujoshi Independence Day #5**

**Note : BGM music Momoiro no Hizashi wo Abite (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger BGM Characters)**

**dijamin epic kalau sambil baca sambil dengerin lagunya **

* * *

**II - One More Time One More Chance**

Hanya berselang 5 jam sejak Joe datang menyelamatkan Marvelous, kini dua sejoli tersebut sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Joe hanya terdiam ketika Marvelous memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Oi, kau ini masih terluka. Lebih baik istirahat,"

"Aku _gak_ perlu dengan yang namanya istirahat. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja,"

"Sejak kapan kapten Gokaiger menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakan begini?"

"Sejak lama, kau baru menyadarinya, hmm?" Marvelous melepaskan pelukannya, dan beranjak bangun, kemudian menatap Joe dan mencium bibirnya dengan cepat.

Joe yang terkejut, memegang dengan erat mantel merah Marvelous, lalu menggenggamnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Marvelous semakin mencium Joe dengan liar, mulai menggerakkan lidahnya dan mendominasi Joe. Wajah Joe yang memerah membuat gerakan mulut dan juga tangannya semakin brutal. Perlahan lengan Joe yang awalnya menggenggam mantel Marvelous, dengan paksa Marvelous lepaskan dan ia genggam dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

Joe mulai kehabisan nafas, dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Marvelous, namun Marvelous balik menekan genggamannya menjadi lebih kuat. Sadar bahwa Joe mulai kesulitan bernafas, Marvelous melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Joe, menatap Joe sesaat dan menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Joe.

"Marvelous, kau ini~ Aku tak bisa bernafas tahu!" Joe membisikkan kata-katanya sambil terengah-engah mengambil nafas.

"Aku tak mau menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Takut bila harus kehilangan dirimu lagi. Aku takut." Marvelous mencium pipi kanan Joe, sementara lengan kirinya mulai membelai lembut dada bidang Joe. Joe pun mengerang dengan penuh gairah.

Sungguh malam yang tak akan akan membuat Marvelous menyembunyikan keinginan dan hasratnya lagi.


	3. III - Sweets Celebration

**Fandom : Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger**

**Genre : Shonen-Ai, Romance, Alternate Universe**

**Pair : Captain Marvelous x Joe Gibken**

**Disclaimer : Toei Company**

**Deskripsi Tambahan : Untuk turut serta merayakan Fujoshi Independence Day #5**

**Note : BGM music Track 12 Let's Gokai 1 (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Music Otakara Box 1)**

**dijamin epic kalau sambil baca sambil dengerin lagunya **

* * *

**III - Sweets Celebration**

"Joe! Joe~! Dimanaa?!" Suara manja Marvelous terdengar dari arah kamar. Marvelous masih dengan posisi terkulai di tempat tidur, tanpa pakaian apapun ia beranjak bangun berusaha menengok jendela kabin Gokai Galleon.

"Apaan, sudah siang ternyata."

Tak lama ia memakai celana panjang kainnya berwarna hijau tua, kemudian keluar berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Dari jauh ia melihat seorang pria berkulit putih, tinggi dan berpakaian putih dan bertopi panjang ala chef.

"Siapa?"

"Ah, selamat pagi, Marvelous," ucap Joe dengan pelan sambil meletakkan piring piring kue di atas meja.

"Apa ini? Kenapa banyak kue?" Marvelous terlihat heran melihat banyak sekali kue dengan _icing _berwarna warni tergeletak di atas meja.

"Marvelous, tentu saja buat merayakan kebebasan kita." Joe tersenyum kecil, berbalik dan menepuk pundak Marvelous dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku kan _gak _suka yang manis-manis. Harusnya kau bikin masakan daging, bukan kue." Marvelous duduk di sofa yang tepat ada di depan meja tempat kue-kue manis tersebut diletakkan.

"Hei Marvelous. Aku kan cuma bisa bikin _dessert_¸ kalau masakan yang lain sih, kau tahu sendiri kan rasanya bagaimana? Dulu waktu aku pernah memasak untukmu sebelum Hakase datang, kau sampai sakit dua hari dua malam, bolak balik ke kamar mandi. Ah, …ng, pokoknya makan! Aku _gak _akan membuatkan kamu kue lagi deh kalau gitu!"

Marvelous tersenyum nakal, kemudian tertawa sangat keras. Tawanya itu seolah-olah ia sangat puas dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Hahahaha~ ia ia aku tahu kok! Nih, walau aku tidak suka, aku makan kok, nih!" Marvelous mengambil sepotong kue dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian memakannya tepat di depan Joe. Tak berapa lama setelah Marvelous memakan kue tersebut, ia diam sejenak. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa puas yang teramat dalam, dan tanpa sadar Marvelous mengambil satu piring penuh berisi kue-kue berwarna warni itu.

"Eh? Diambil semua kuenya?" Joe merasa heran, karena Marvelous yang biasanya tidak suka makanan manis, malah mengambil semua kue tersebut.

"Iya! ….Aku ambil semua kuenya bukan karena aku suka ya! Tapi karena sayang jika tidak dihabiskan, nanti kamu sedih lagi, hmph!" Marvelous bergegas masuk ke kamarnya kembali dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang piring piring berisi kue tersebut dengan kepayahan.

Joe masih merasa heran, apa maksud dari Marvelous bicara seperti itu, tapi di sisi lain ia senang. Setidaknya kue yang ia buat akan di makan habis oleh Marvelous.


	4. IV - Drown in the Deep Black

**Fandom : Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Alternate Universe**

**Pair : Captain Marvelous x Joe Gibken**

**Disclaimer : Toei Company**

**Deskripsi Tambahan : Untuk turut serta merayakan Fujoshi Independence Day #5**

**Note : BGM music Momoiro no Hizashi wo Abite (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger BGM Characters)**

**dijamin epic kalau sambil baca sambil dengerin lagunya**

* * *

**IV – Drown in the Deep Black**

"Ahh~ umh… uuuh~"  
"Joe…."

"Umh, Ma-… Marvelous! Tangan! Tanganmu itu, …umh… uuuh…. aaaah…. aneh. Terasa aneh. Jangan menyentuh tubuhku lebih dari ini! Sudah, sudah! Marvelous! ...umh.."

"Bukankah kau sangat menyukainya, Joe?"

"_Nggak! _Terlalu aneh rasanya, hentikan, Marvelous! Ah, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan menarik celanaku seperti itu, aaah….."

"Kok bisa tahu kalau aku menarik celanamu? Disini kan gelap gulita, lampu kamar sudah kumatikan, sejak kau masuk kamar."

"Ummmh, aaah… ahhh… aah…."

"Joe? Kau suka dimanja seperti ini? Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, aku bisa memberimu lebih."

"Ummh, Marvelous! Marvelous! …..ja-jangan berhenti aaaah…"

"Hmm? Lagi?"

Kemudian seketika kamar menjadi terang. Marvelous menyalakan lampu kamar. Disana terlihat Joe yang sudah setengah badan tanpa pakaian di atas ranjang, dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai dan Marvelous berdiri mematung tepat disamping saklar lampu, sambil memandangi Joe. Marvelous melepas seluruh pakaiannya, dan memeluk Joe dari atas.

"Joe, kamu sangat cantik."


	5. V - Reunion

Fandom : Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Alternate Universe

Pair : Captain Marvelous x Joe Gibken

Disclaimer : Toei Company

Deskripsi Tambahan : Untuk turut serta merayakan Fujoshi Independence Day #5

Note : BGM music Kaizokuki wo Agero (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Music Otakara Box 1)

Dijamin epic kalau sambil baca sambil dengerin lagunya

_V – Reunion_

Planet Zephyria, matahari terbenam mulai terlihat di ufuk barat, menampakkan sinarnya yang begitu indah dan memukau. Pemandangan tersebut memang cocok untuk dinikmati dengan santai, namun tidak buat Marvelous dan Joe. Keempat rekan-rekan mereka, Gai, Ahim, Hakase dan Luka, dinyatakan selamat ketika Zangyack memutuskan untuk mengeksekusi mereka di hadapan anggota Gokaiger yang tersisa.

Tanpa ragu, Marvelous dan Joe mengayunkan pedangnya kesana kemari, satu demi satu pasukan Zangyack jatuh, suara dentingan antara pedang yang bersentuhan dengan tongkat besi pasukan Zangyack, menjadi suara pengiring tambahan yang memekakkan telinga. Dari kejauhan, keempat anggota Gokaiger yang masih hidup itu, masing-masing diikat pada sebuah tiang salib. Suara teriakan mereka mengiringi pertempuran Marvelous dan Joe.

"Joe~" Marvelous meneriakkan nama Joe, tanpa menunggu lama Joe pun berbalik menoleh pada Marvelous.

"Marvelous!" Dengan cepat keduanya mendekat dan berbalik menghadap arah yang saling berlawanan, punggung mereka satu sama lain bersentuhan dengan kedua pedang yang siap menerjang musuh.

"Kau siap Joe?"

"Ya."

"Punggungku ini, tolong lindungi ya!"

"Serahkan padaku."

Keduanya bergerak secara simultan dan bersamaan menerjang musuh. Marvelous kemudian teringat saat ia pertama kali bertemu Joe, juga dalam pertempuran melawan Zangyack, sama seperti ini. Keduanya terus bertempur, pedang terayun satu sama lain, suara dentingan dan teriakan menjadi melodi yang terus berkelanjutan, diiringi sinar matahari terbenam yang sebentar lagi akan hilang dari pandangan.

"Joe, nampaknya ini akan jadi pertarungan yang sulit,"

"Tidak masalah buatku. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi. Kemanapun mimpi mu membawaku, aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

Marvelous dan Joe kemudian mengeluarkan Mobirates dan Ranger Key mereka masing-masing; Marvelous memegang Gokai Red Ranger Key, dan Joe memegang Gokai Blue Ranger Key. Mobirates yang bentuknya hampir seperti _handphone_ model flip, mereka genggam dengan tangan kiri, dan membukanya dengan satu tangan saja. Dengan pose berubah ala Gokaiger, mereka memasukkan Ranger Key mereka ke dalam sebuah lubang yang mirip seperti lubang kunci dalam Mobirates, dan berubah.  
"Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!"

Marvelous dan Joe berubah menjadi Gokai Red dan Gokai Blue. Dengan _suit _bermotif bajak laut, mereka menerjang kawanan Zangyack, menembus pertahanan demi membebaskan rekan-rekan mereka.

"Joe, Ayo kita lakukan bersama!"  
"Ayo!"  
"Let's make a showy of it!"

- end-


End file.
